Sunflowers and A Milk Mustache
by Genevieve Darcy Granger
Summary: Simon the Savior is expecting a child with his wife Lizzy. Everything is perfect and ready at the Sanctuary, but there's something missing. Simon provides Lizzy with what was lacking and in return he gets a pleasant surprise.


It was too hot when Lizzy woke up, a combination of the hot and humid summer weather and the fact that she was currently 7 months pregnant. Sleeping with Simon, too, made Lizzy more than a little warm. He was a very hot-blooded man who loved to cuddle her. At first Lizzy loved to snuggle, but as she got further along in her pregnancy, she became more and more uncomfortable. The ache in her back was chronic at this point, and wearing shoes was an impossibility given how swollen her ankles have become. Normally, though, Lizzy could put up with embarrassing leaking breasts and the kicks from her little hellion and the rampant libido because she had squirreled herself away in hers and Simon's shared room.

Being a Savior – and Lizzy used to be one, too – Simon got to live on one of the nicer, upper floors and had extra points, too, just for being Negan's most trusted lieutenant and right-hand man. Unfortunately, stairs have become Lizzy's nemesis as she couldn't see her feet past her baby bump anymore. In her 4th month, she had a small accident where she took a tumble down the stairs, but thankfully the baby was fine and so was Lizzy, despite her bruised ego. From that incident came a dramatic spike in Simon's protectiveness, however, so Lizzy rarely left their room anymore.

At first it wasn't bad. Lizzy enjoyed her 'maternity leave' because that meant she, and more importantly the baby, were protected. Simon didn't go on pick-ups that often anymore, and if he did he never went far or into uncharted territory. But by now, Lizzy was a little stir crazy. While the room they had was nice, Lizzy felt it was lacking something.

Sitting up in hers and Simon's bed, Lizzy observed their room as night slowly shifted into day. Their bed was small, but that hardly mattered when they cuddled so much anyway; besides the mattress was incredibly comfortable for all sorts of activities. They had enough room for their clothes in the dresser, and they even had a cabinet of food and medicine – nailed to the wall by Simon himself and stocked up by Lizzy herself. Thanks to Negan, their friends, and people who were just excited for a baby they had a crib shoved into a corner surrounded by diapers and toys and clothes. In the opposite corner, there was a small table where Lizzy and Simon had their meals and played cards. Underneath was a crate of alcohol they hoarded for special occasions and date nights. Overall their love nest was perfectly suited for them, but Lizzy felt that there was something personal, something that offered normalcy and domesticity, that was missing. The only problem what that she couldn't put her finger on what that could possibly be.

Her train of thought was interrupted when Simon rolled over until he was facing away from her now. He wiggled backwards, pressing the length of his spine against her leg. Even in sleep, he still needed the comfort of her touch. A smile curling her mouth, Lizzy touched his exposed shoulder, just resting her hand there. She waited a moment, wondering if this was going to be one of her horny days or her nauseous days. There was no pulse between her legs, so she assumed that as soon as she got to her feet she'd have to dash to their trash can as fast as she could waddle to throw up. Better put that off for now so she could just enjoy the stillness and quiet of the morning.

Looking over to their window as the first rays of the sun that signaled morning slanted through the glass, Lizzy once again found herself wondering what was missing from this? Sure, they didn't have a typical suburban home like the kind in Alexandria. Hell, the Sanctuary was once a large-scale factory, not an apartment building. But this felt like home because it was safe. Sure, their home had a fence with the Rotten stuck to it rather than a fresh white coat of paint – but it was still home.

Cursing herself for this nesting feeling that nagged for something else, Lizzy looked back down at Simon to distract herself. He was significantly older than her, not conventionally handsome to most, and a killer. But Lizzy felt older than what she was because she killed people, too. Besides, before the end of the world Lizzy hadn't won any beauty pageants either. What drew her and Simon together was the fact that they were survivors and they saw capability in the other. They saw dedication, loyalty, a belief that the world could be rebuilt into something better. So, they got together, and now their belief was solidified because they had to make the world beautiful for their child.

A baby was never planned, but happened anyway. Neither of them were actually that worried initially. Of all the places in this new world to raise a child, the Sanctuary had to be the best. When Simon told Negan, Negan who had been Simon's friend before the end of the world, Negan made a point of announcing to the Sanctuary that this was what made life worth living – each other, family, a new generation. Their baby was going to be the treasure of the Sanctuary, and that didn't bother Simon or Lizzy in the least.

Once again, Lizzy was pulled away from her thoughts as Simon stirred in his sleep, the sunlight falling across his face now. Patiently she waited for him to wake up, one hand on Simon's shoulder and the other rubbing her stomach. The baby must still be asleep to because there was no kicking yet. Their baby was extremely active.

"Lizzy," Simon groggily murmured, voice rough with sleep. "Something wrong?"

"No," she answered easily.

Not believing her, Simon lifted himself up on his arms, breathing deeply. He rolled his head around, and Lizzy's eyes dropped to watch the muscles in his back flex. Turning around to face her, Simon lifted a hand to dig his knuckles in his eyes as he argued, "You're never up before sunrise now unless you're sick or uncomfortable. So, which is it?"

At that, Lizzy shook her head. Simon was so in tune with her body, even beyond sex. "I got hot, woke up sweaty,"

Rolling his shoulders, Simon dropped his hand away and finally looked at her. "Yeah," he simply agreed. Blinking his eyes at her, he scanned her body, eyes lingering on her swollen breasts and large stomach before returning to her face. "There's something else, isn't there?"

"My water is still intact, Simon," Lizzy teased him, but she could tell by the ruffle of his brow and mustache that he was still concerned. "It's nothing," she sighed.

"No, no, tell me, Lizzy. Whatever it is, I'll get it for you." He had been more than dedicated enough to find foods to satisfy her cravings, even going on a Kingdom pick-up to get a pomegranate for her. "Do you need another back rub?" Simon eagerly inquired. Those Simon enjoyed just as much as Lizzy because they often ended in lazy sex. Pregnancy meant Lizzy was almost stupidly easy to get off; and it also meant Simon was obsessed with learning every change of her body.

Waving him off, Lizzy dismissed them. "It's not any of those, it's just that…" At a loss of words, she trailed off. Staring off into space, stumped, Lizzy searched for what it was. It was just a feeling, but one that couldn't be articulated. It was too maternally instinctive, and all these sensations were so new for her. There weren't any mothers at the Sanctuary that Lizzy felt comfortable talking to about it either. "Shit, Simon, I don't know."

"Hey, it's okay," Simon comforted her and shifted around so that he could drape an arm across her shoulders. They sat like that in silence for a long moment that stretched out without any awkwardness. It was the morning and they were both too tired to talk. But as wakefulness came to Simon in full, he began in a low voice, "I've got to go on a run today."

"Where?" Lizzy asked, not even bothering to beg him not to go. Maybe this feeling was one of being confined. Perhaps a little time to herself would help.

"Alexandria." Simon turned his head towards her, though she was staring down at her stomach with a look of deep contemplation. "Rick has a baby. He might have things we need."

"Don't take things from his baby, Simon," Lizzy said without even looking up.

Amending his statement, Simon tried again, "The baby is a toddler actually. I'm sure she doesn't need half of what she has now since she'd be too big."

Interested now, Lizzy asked curiously, "How do you know he has a baby? You've seen it?"

"Negan saw it, told me about it, suggested the idea of taking some stuff." Simon informed her, squeezing her shoulder briefly. He continued, "They had hidden her away, as if they thought we'd hurt her."

"You can't exactly blame them for that, Simon," Lizzy hummed sagely. She caught his eye deliberately. "You can take things from them if they give it freely, but tell them that you're expecting first."

Simon's brow knitted together, his protectiveness surging, but Lizzy quickly cut him off, "If they have a baby, I doubt they'll hurt ours." As an afterthought, she tacked on confidently, "Besides, they could never take the Sanctuary."

Briefly, he pressed his lips together, but then gave in. Her logic was sound, and he agreed with her, "Fine, I will." As they lapsed into silence again, Simon observed her. It was obvious that whatever it is that was bugging Lizzy was still bumming her out. Wanting to take her mind off things, Simon leaned in and started pressing whiskery kisses along her shoulder, up her neck, stopping just beneath her jaw.

Eyes closing in pleasure, Lizzy tilted her head, offering up more of her skin to his attention. She lifted her hand and grasped the back of Simon's head holding him there as he nipped her earlobe and pressed a kiss just underneath it, his mustache tickling her delightfully.

She really was starting to enjoy it at first, a warmth and wetness blooming between her legs. Lizzy moaned at his ministrations, and Simon shifted until he was kneeling in front her, his head dropping down lower to suck hickies on the tops of her sensitive breasts. Lizzy forced her eyes open then to watch him. Unfortunately, she caught sight of their room again and that feeling twisted up in her gut warring with her arousal. Eventually it won out, and Lizzy groaned with frustration now rather than any else. Placing her hand on Simon's chest, she gently pushed him away, asking him suddenly, "Is our room dirty to you? Is it ugly?" She avoided his gaze as she looked around, frowning unhappily.

Head spinning at the sharp turn of events, Simon adjusted himself before answering, "Uh." He looked around, too, not sure where this came from. "I think the walls are a boring color, but I don't think we can paint it. Noxious fumes and all that." Shrugging, he added, "It could be worse. The walls aren't white like hospitals are, they're just beige. Not so bad." Turning back to her, Simon wondered if he should try kissing her again, hoping to squeeze in a quickie before he had to leave for Alexandria.

Lizzy's frown deepened. "I hate it. I wish we could paint it. Something fresh."

"What color would you paint it then, Lizzy?" Simon was genuinely interested.

"That's just it," Lizzy's mouth was pinched together tight now as she answered before she expelled all the breath in her lungs in a deep sigh, "I don't know."

Glancing out the window, Simon judged that he had to be gone soon. Regretfully, he climbed out of bed and started dressing for the day. "Well, if you decide on a color, let me know. Maybe I can find a bucket of paint for you and I'll paint it for. I'm sure you can be moved to another room temporarily in the meantime."

Picking at the sheets, Lizzy bit her lip. "No, I'm just being childish, Simon. That's not reasonable. Just forget it."

"Hey," Simon objected, waiting until she looked up at him before he continued, "you gonna be okay alone today? You need Dr. Carson to take a look at you?"

Flapping her hand at him dismissively, Lizzy said, "I'm not gonna have the baby while you're gone, Simon. I'll be fine. You just go to Alexandria and come back safely." Wagging her finger at him now, Lizzy warned him, "Remember what I said about the baby stuff."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll tell them about our baby," Simon dutifully told her. "You know I'd shout it from the rooftops if I could, but I don't want to lure a herd."

Lizzy snorted at his joke, rolling her eyes. "Go, Simon. The sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back."

Finished dressing now, Simon walked over to Lizzy. "Yeah." Then he bent down and kissed her full on the mouth, suckling on her lower lip and nipping it just hard enough to leave a swollen love bite. "And when I get back I have things to do with you, Missy Lizzy."

Laughing outright now at his antics, Lizzy pressed her hand to cheek. "Alright, Simon. I love you, too."

Heading out the door, Simon called over his shoulder, "I love you more!"

The pick-up at Alexandria went smoothly for Simon. He showed up, and they let him in without too much of a fuss. The most rebellious thing the Alexandrians did was shoot him and the other Saviors dirty looks. Simon paid them no mind though as he headed to Rick's house. There he explained to them that he knew about the baby – Judith, they called her – but he could relate considering he would officially be a father in about two months. Rick nodded his head, kept his eyes downcast, but in the end, he offered Simon a few of Judith's old toys and some diapers. Apparently, Judith had started her potty-training and it was going fairly well. Just Simon's luck.

On a whim as he was leaving, Simon asked Rick at the last minute if they had any paint. Rick dragged his feet through the dirt, looked down, clenched his jaw, made fists. It was obvious he wanted the Saviors gone. So, Simon brokered a deal: "Cans of paint for cans of food, Rick. Fair enough?" At that Rick sniffed, and admitted that while that was an undeniably good deal – "I want to cooperate, we want to cooperate, we have white paint." – but Simon immediately turned him down. He wanted colorful paint for Lizzy. Rick started making promises of going out to look for paint, but Simon shook his head and said to look for food instead – "This was a once in a lifetime offer. Sorry, Rick, but its better if you risk your neck for food. Think of Judith."

Still, right before Simon jumped back in his truck, a splash of color caught his eye. One of the houses had rose bushes in full bloom and they were beautiful. Immediately, Simon got an idea in his head. If they couldn't paint the rooms, he could offer some color and variety to Lizzy with flowers. Besides, flowers were romantic, right? And Lizzy didn't mention any allergies. Simon didn't ask for permission, he just went and picked as many as he liked, using the knife he used for walkers to cut the blooms away. He pricked himself a lot, but he didn't mind. He'd had worse.

When he gathered up as much as he liked, he carefully scraped away the thorns. Just because he got pricked doesn't mean Lizzy should be, too. At least, not in that literal sense.

Rick only stared at him, gaze unreadable, and Simon saluted him goodbye. The men knew better than to say anything about the roses, so Simon left Alexandria in high-spirits. Surely roses would bring Lizzy out of her funk.

It was when they were almost home that Simon's luck took a sharp downturn for the worse. They were nearly at the angel when they ran into a herd, a big one, crossing the road. Normally, they would just pull off and wait for them to pass, but when the herd was this close to the Sanctuary, they demanded attention. So, Simon had his truck turned broadside so the mounted turret on the back could cut through them. Then he and his men went out and handled the last of the stragglers.

Standard and boring routine procedure, but somehow Simon lost his roses. One of his men had been caught off guard by straggler and so he jumped in the truck for protection – and squashed the roses underneath his fat ass. If Simon had been Negan, he would have ranted and raved until he was foaming at the mouth, but instead Simon planted a heavy hand on David's shoulder, gripping him right next to his neck tight. "David, are you a magician? Can you pull a bouquet of flowers out of your sleeves?"

"No, sir."

"Then what the hell am I gonna bring home to Lizzy? You remember Lizzy, right? Saved your sorry ass and neck a couple of times, very beautiful – my pregnant wife," Simon deadpanned lightly.

"Yes, sir," David said and apologized sincerely.

Releasing David, Simon sighed. He still had the baby stuff for Lizzy, but he wanted to surprise her with something special.

Luckily, Skinny Joey came to the rescue. "Hey, Simon. What about sunflowers?"

Making a face, Simon repeated dubiously, "Sunflowers?"

"Well, they're flowers," Skinny Joey shrugged, shifting from foot to foot uneasily with his gun in his hands. "Better than nothing. Lizzy would probably like them."

Stroking his mustache, Simon supposed, "Lizzy does like yellow more than red."

"Yeah," Skinny Joey and David said simultaneously, David a little too up-beat. "Sunflowers would be perfect for your Lizzy. I'm sure she'd appreciate them."

Hooking his thumb through his beltloops, Simon nodded at the men. "Where are the sunflowers, Skinny Joey?"

Jerking his thumb behind him, Skinny Joey indicated the thicket of woods to the east of the Sanctuary. "I saw some the other day on patrol. Looked like they used to be a part of the farmland. They were in good shape."

Formulating a plan, Simon's mustache ticked thoughtfully. "Well, gentlemen, let's go get my wife some sunflowers."

Thankfully, that's where Simon's bad luck ended. They met minimal dead and dispatched them quickly and without incident. Skinny Joey had been telling the truth about the sunflowers, and Simon cut at least three. They weren't the most conventional flowers, so it was quality over quantity with them considering their size. Still, Simon thought they were pretty enough.

In fact, they reminded him of his Lizzy. Lizzy was beautiful in a unique sense, and she was a tall, big woman. Not a shying violet and not a delicate rose and definitely not a gilded lily. Lizzy was fierce and strong and straightforward; a genuine girl, perfect for Simon, and absolutely beautiful and wonderful in his love-struck eyes. Even the yellow of the sunflower petals could be likened to the blonde of Lizzy's hair and Lizzy's eyes were brown, too, like the center of the sunflowers. Yes, the closer Simon got to the Sanctuary, the more he believed that the sunflowers were the better choice for Lizzy.

Climbing the stairs two at a time, clutching the three sunflower stalks in one hand and the box of baby items under his opposite arm, Simon hurried to Lizzy. Bursting through the door, he immediately passed her the sunflowers and set the box on the table for her inspection. "Hello, Lizzy," he greeted her warmly and kissed her cheek. He was definitely in a good mood.

Surprised, Lizzy greeted him back automatically, but her attention was definitely on the sunflowers. "Oh, Simon, these are perfect! This what has been missing." She pushed past him to the table in the corner and shoved the stalks in between the table and the wall, keeping the sunflowers upright that way. "Every home needs a bit of green, a bit of color to pop. God, Simon, they're beautiful." Spinning around, Lizzy rushed to him now and pressed desperate kisses to his lips. Mumbling around the kisses, she told him earnestly, "You're beautiful! You're perfect for me! How did I get so lucky? I love you, Simon."

More than pleased by this overwhelmingly positive reaction from Lizzy, Simon lifted her in his arms easily and carried her to bed. Again, Simon was lucky that Lizzy was already stripped down to some flimsy dressing gown – sans underwear. Ever more so, she was ready for him because when he slipped his hand up to the apex of her thighs she was dripping, her cunt needy and aching. "Fuck, already, Lizzy?"

"Skip the foreplay, Simon, I'm so wet," Lizzy begged, her voice not quite a whine yet, but very close. "Please fuck me, Simon." Her hands scrabbled up and down his front, plucking the buttons undone and pushing the shirt off his shoulders. He shucked it away, and stripped away his undershirt, too, while Lizzy undid his belt and pants. She didn't even wait for him to push his pants all the way down before she took him in hand gave him a few business-like strokes until he was hard. This was definitely the best kind of reaction Lizzy could give him over three sunflowers.

"Lizzy, Lizzy," Simon chanted and dropped down on the bed. He rolled her on top of him and he flopped flat on his back. Since she was so heavily pregnant now, the easiest way for them to fuck was for her to ride him. Simon's only regret was that it was impossible to kiss her now without feeling like he was crushing the baby between them. Now his mouth could only reach up to her breasts.

Lizzy didn't waste any time in slicking his cock up with her wetness. Another bonus of sex while she was pregnant was that it wasn't like she could get anymore pregnant. No more worrying about pulling out now or saving condoms – not that they were particularly good at that before, obviously.

What can they say except that they get too caught up in the moment to remember. In fact, Simon blamed Lizzy's licentious nature for her getting pregnant. She had been riding him to hell and back, on her 5th orgasm, and Simon was begging for her to climb off so he could cum. In a drunken stupor from her multiple climaxes, Lizzy panted, "Just one more stroke," and three strokes later Simon came without meaning to, howling Lizzy's name. And Lizzy still rode him out until she finished again before she finally climbed off. That night, Simon's come dried in her cunt, forgotten until the next day when they soaped each other up in the shower. By then, though, it was too late, so they shrugged it off and kept shrugging it off until Lizzy had gone a month without her period. After that, there was no denying their mistake, but they never referred to the pregnancy as a mistake. Just something wonderful.

Now Lizzy was rubbing the head of Simon's cock between her glistening folds, using him for her pleasure. Simon loved it, it was his guilty pleasure to be completely utilized for Lizzy's pleasure. He'd stave off an orgasm all night long if it meant that Lizzy got as many as she'd like.

Once Lizzy was too impatient to draw this out any longer, she sunk her dripping heat down onto him, moaning and rolled her hips to a pace that suited her. She could manage rolling her hips this heavily pregnant, but bouncing was out of the question. Grabbing her breasts in her hands, Lizzy squeezed them and threw her head back, increasing in volume and devolving into sounds alone rather than intelligible words. Already she was close to coming.

Planting his feet firmly on the floor, Simon pistoned his hips up into her, holding her in place by the grip he had on her full hips. Soon these hips would be child bearing. The thought had him pushing up into her harder and faster. The force of his thrusts had him jolting his balls up to smack against her rear with every upward push. His jaw was clenched tight, the tendons in his neck standing out in full relief and his pulse point visibly throbbing at the sensation.

This was the first time they've fucked in a week since previously Lizzy had been too achy and nauseous before. At the rate they were going now, Simon was afraid he wouldn't be able to hold out for her. Licking his hand, he moved it back to her and rubbed her clit in a circular pattern, pressing hard. The combination of his cock hitting her g-spot and his calloused palm scrubbing hard against her clit had Lizzy shouting and coming.

Proud of himself, Simon sat up a bit. His hips didn't stutter or slow, and the motion of his hand didn't let up for even a second. Licking his lips, Simon watched her come, focusing on his breathing so he wouldn't come with her. It was hard for him to do, especially since she was gripping him so tightly and perfectly, but he lived to serve her in this moment.

Simon's eyes dropped from her face to her breasts, drawn to the movement. She was pushing them out, and her nipples were budded already. They looked tight, aching for attention, perky and tempting. Unthinkingly, Simon wrapped his lips around one of the brown buds and sucked hard, swirling his tongue around it and flicking across it, moaning happily.

Though her hands went around Simon's neck and held him to her, Lizzy forced herself to open her eyes and look down at the top of Simon's head. Her speech was garbled when she gutturally groaned to him, "Simon, I don't think that – oh, fuck!" She finished with an expletive as she climaxed again.

Simultaneously, the nipple in Simon's mouth lactated profusely. Lizzy didn't notice that, but of course Simon did. Instantly, he was aware of the change in flavor, and the overabundance of fluid in his mouth. He drew back, smacking his lips at the taste. It wasn't necessarily bad, but it didn't taste like how he remembered milk tasted. Milk was a luxury they didn't have at the Sanctuary, but Simon remembered that milk wasn't so watery or sweet. He hummed thoughtfully.

Before he could go back for another taste, Lizzy deliberately clenched her inner walls around him and grinded downward hard. "Come for me, Simon, come inside of me. Bathe my walls in your come." Helpless to disobey, Simon came with a low grunt, and he watched in fascination as Lizzy's nipples wept and the fluid dripped down her skin, sticky and wet.

Collapsing backwards, Simon attempted to catch his breath. Lizzy rolled off of him after milking him dry, and then she sat against the headboard as she pushed his come inside of her. That was her guilty pleasure, Simon discovered quickly.

For a while they were silent except for their heavy breathing. In fact, Simon had nearly dozed off as he was – covered in sweat with his pants around his ankles and his boots still on his feet. Lizzy's laughter, though, had Simon waking up quickly. "What, what is it?"

Belatedly wiping away the moisture from her breasts, Lizzy shook her head and giggled. Her breasts had stopped lactating now. Through her giggles, she managed to tell Simon, "You have a milk mustache." A little embarrassed, Simon licked his mustache clean, and Lizzy dissolved into laughter again that was only silence when Simon kissed her again. After she recovered from her laughter, Lizzy smiled and said, "Thank you for the sunflowers, Simon."


End file.
